


Doth Time Waste Us

by Heatlhuy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatlhuy/pseuds/Heatlhuy
Summary: going to rework this.
Kudos: 14





	Doth Time Waste Us

going to retry writing this


End file.
